


Letter to An Angel

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [44]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Crowley writes a letter to Aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Letter to An Angel

Letter to An Angel

Aziraphale:

You’d think, with me being the Demon of Silence, all written words being in my purview, this letter would come easy to write. But it’s the opposite. Mere words could never fully describe the depth of love I feel for you. I could fill up every single blank page in the known universe and it would still only be a fraction of a fraction of the depth of my love for you.

I say I love you so many times, but there’s still never going to be enough time to say it. Even when Eternity finally ends, I will still be saying it with every last of my eternal breath.

You saw me. Even when I was an angel, you saw me. The others hated me, felt that my Task was beneath me. But you **saw** me. You were always there, no matter what, ready with a soft word, a gentle smile, or simply a hug. When my Voice was ripped from me, and I was Cast Out, my worst thought was that I would never see you again. 

God...seeing you, realizing that your mind had been wiped by the asshole Gabriel, made my heart shatter into pieces. But impossibly, somehow, you still saw me. You saw a broken, shattered demon with hideous scars and a mind that had been broken over and over, and you still showed so much love for me. I got to watch you fall in love with me all over again.

I’ve never told you, but I could still sense the Bond, even dampened as it was by the mind wipe. It shone so bright sometimes that I had to look away. 

And now here we are, my love, celebrating nearly seven thousand years together. I love you, my husband, my angel, my other half. 

And will love you for another seven thousand years. 

Your Demon, 

Anthony J Crowley. 


End file.
